


it grows more and more appealing

by mathilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Extremely Brief Mention of Child Abuse, Gen, Heroin, No Werewolves, Nothing Graphic but I just Wanted to Mention It in the Tags, sad stuff, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathilde/pseuds/mathilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmare is that Stiles knows it’s coming―he knows it’s coming for him. Each time Scott takes out his kit in front of him, each time he finds one of the kids’ eyes on him, the message reads clear: <em>It’s coming. It’s coming for me.  </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	it grows more and more appealing

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEDAY I'LL WRITE A MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC INSTEAD OF 500-WORD DRABBLES I PROMISE???

They’re just kids―and maybe that’s why Stiles can’t convince them not to do it, because they’re just kids and they’re not going to listen to him. He doesn’t know better; he’s just like them―maybe a little smarter, just a little, but that’s not enough to prevent the disaster that’s slowly unfolding right before his eyes, like in one of those terrible soaps Mom used to watch.

The way Scott’s taken to it so easily, too―it makes Stiles’ stomach churn and his heart pound fast. Can’t quite wrap his head around it. Scott was supposed to be stronger than that. (But then, when has Scott ever listened to Stiles?). What’s left of him are smiles that don’t reach his wide, hazel eyes ( _Oh, Scotty_ ) and half-hearted attempts at hiding the scars that run along his arms.

It’s right there, waiting for him, waiting for  _Stiles_  to give in like everyone else. 

Objectively, he figures he could be entitled to it; on a tragedy scale from zero to  _I’ve lost my whole family in a fire_ , he ranks pretty high up. Scott’s abusive father, Lydia’s parent’s divorce, Jackson’s adoption, they all make for pretty good heart-breaking stories, but really, Stiles and Derek are the ones who should be entitled to using. That’s what Stiles figures, anyway. The thought’s there, and it brings more trouble than it should, really―down the road, it’s an excuse. An excuse he’d see himself using to justify his addiction. If it ever came to this. (When it comes to this.)

But Stiles hasn’t done it, not yet, and Derek―well, Derek's had too much, maybe enough for them both.

Derek was first, of course―and after that it was Scott, whose dad had just gotten 25-to-life. Now that he recognizes the pattern―and wow, knowing your best friend’s the basis of your knowledge for this, it’s pretty fucked up―but yeah, now that he recognizes the behaviour, there’s a bunch of other kids that stand out―kids with dark pasts and no way out. It makes sense that they should fall for it, but Stiles just can’t fucking deal with all of it, it’s too much and it’s breaking him, slowly, piece by piece―he can feel his resolve slipping through his fingers like sand. I’s a fucking nightmare, is what it is, and there’s not a fucking single way out of it, because the nightmare is not the drug, it’s not the potential life-threatening addiction that looms over his head―the nightmare is having to see everyone he knows fall for it, fall for the damn thing, and not being able to save them. 

The nightmare is that, despite how trivial it’s gotten, Stiles still can’t say its name, because it’s enough to send shivers down his spine―makes his fingers tingly.

The nightmare is that Stiles knows it’s coming―he knows it’s coming for him. Each time Scott takes out his kit in front of him, each time he finds one of the kids’ eyes on him, the message reads clear:  _It’s coming. It’s coming for me._

**Author's Note:**

> title from bon iver's babys. this was also posted on tumblr [here](http://mathildewrites.tumblr.com/post/34960224002/theyre-just-kids-and-maybe-thats-why-stiles).


End file.
